Valentines Fever
by SnappytheCroconaw
Summary: Latias wants to go observe a Valentines Day festival, meant only for humans. When she can't get her brother to go, she decides to drag everyone's favorite lunar Pokemon along. :YURI:


_GHA OMG Snappy is writing something none M rated!!! AMAZING!!!!_

_Anyway, here it is!! My first fluff, and it's yuri!!! I'm warning you, if you don't like yuri, LEAVE! It's my first fluff, so... please dun be mean! D: _

_Cresselia X Latias, ENJOY!! [flees] _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, STOP ASKING!!! [flees] _

A chilling winter wind wafted through the pine needles carrying the scent through the air. A think blanket of snow coated the ground with glistening white as the silvery moonlight shown down on the icy ground below. Despite the near negative temperature, it was quite a nice night.

A small glittering Pokemon glided lazily past a small, orange tree- checking the branches for signs of bearing fruit. She sighed into the cold air creating a frosty cloud as she spotted an oran berry dangling just above her. The lunar Pokemon reached out, plucking it with her magenta paw. The skin was hard, indicating that it was healthy.

"This should help." The nocturnal Pokemon known as Cresselia whispered in a weary voice as she held the berry close to her with her arm, cradling it along with a few other common berries such as pecha, lum and sitrus. Although there were plenty more of the healing fruit, Cresselia decided to take only a few more – as the basket she had created using her arms was overflowing with delicious fruit. She shivered as a cold breeze enveloped her. She decided it would be best to head for home, as she was already sick and the bone chilling temperatures could only hinder her condition.

Cresselia took to the air, the wind brushing against her elegant gown-like wings. The silvery moonlight kissed her feathers as she skimmed over the freezing waters below. New Moon Island was in sight, and so was the warm toasty cave that she called home. The psychic type let out a small croon as she ducked into her island cave. It was dark currently, but it wouldn't take her long to build a fire with the recourses in the immediate area. Cresselia sighed as she climbed into bed, popping a tender pecha berry into her mouth. She hummed softly as she curled up and listened to the waves rolling over the sand on New Moon Island's beaches. It was a nice, peaceful night.

One the Cresselia was planning on spending alone. However, that was not the case.

"Cresselia?" A soft, yet chipper female voice piped from the cave entrance. The lunar swan lifted her crescent shaped head. Who was at her cave in the middle of the night? Surely not Darkrai, this voice was to soft and friendly.

"Are you home Cresselia?" It was Latias. The crimson dragon made her home in the warm region of Hoenn. What was she doing here?

"Yes, I'm here. You can come in if you want." She muttered laying her moon shaped head back down on the bed of straw and dried leaves. The lunar swan took a small nibble at another pecha as Latias made her way into the cave.

"Wow, it sure is dark!" Latias exclaimed, her shrill voice echoing through the darkness of Cresselia's den. A frown formed on Cresselia's golden snout as she raised her head, lavender eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is there any reason you're screaming?" She asked in a calm, yet sharp tone. The crimson dragon giggled, rubbing the back of her head with her claw. A look of embarrassment spread across her face.

"Sorry." She laughed aloud before smiling again. Her large, innocent eyes staring at Cresselia expectantly. The lunar Pokemon cocked an eyebrow as her feather ruffled slightly. She wasn't easily upset, but if there was one thing she detested it was being stared at.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm here?" Latias chirped merrily, tilting her white head to the right. Cresselia sighed.

"Alright, I'll bite. Why are you here? I mean, it's obviously nice and hot in Hoenn, so why the hell would you want to come here? It's freezing, it snowed, and everywhere you turn someone else is getting sick."

"Are you sick?" Latias questioned suddenly. Cresselia simply shrugged a little.

"I'm recovering. Now please tell me. Why are you barging into my cave in the middle of the night?" She asked yet again, earning a giggle for Latias. There was obviously something she was desperate to tell her, but it puzzled the swan as to why she didn't just spit it out.

"Well, Zapdos is over, and her and Latios won't stop flirting! I think they like each other." .

"So?" Cresselia questioned licking some of the turning away to lick some of the sticky residue from her paws. Latias fought to contain another giggle, placing a claw over her mouth. The sound managed to penetrate into the air causing the lunar Pokemon to give her a spectacle look.

"I don't know, I just thought you'd find it interesting… I mean, don't you like Latios?" Cresselia raised an eyebrow.

"As a friend."

"Are you suuuuure?" Latias taunted poking Cresselia in the side. The lunar swan yelped jumping up from her nest. A scowl plastered over her gorgeous crescent shaped face.

"Yes!" She barked causing a pout to form over Latias's pale muzzle.

"Alright then. Ms. Meanie moon." She said pouting again. Cresselia frowned placing folding her magenta arms over her chest.

"Ms. Meanie Moon?" She mimicked laughed slightly on the inside. She wasn't exactly sure why, but the title tickled her heart in a way.

"Anyway, are you planning to spend the night here, or are you going home?" Cresselia questioned, lavender eyes locked on Latias' larger hazel ones.

"Well, I was wondering…. Tonight is Valentines Day… and all, and I was planning to go see the Valentines Festival in Kanto with Latios… but he wants to spend time with Zapdos so I have no one to go with now. I was wondering, would you go with me?" Cresselia raised an eyebrow.

"Valen-what day?" Cresselia questioned. Latias had spent her entire life with humans, so she was more familiar with human terms and holidays by nature. Cresselia on the other hand was completely oblivious to these types of things, and needed further explanation.

"Valentines Day, it's a sort of romantic day that humans celebrate. Humans usually go with their mates to the festival, but you don't have to go with a mate. You can go with friends. Me and Bianca went before."

"Latias, you know I don't commemorate human celebrations. There's no point to them, in my opinion. Plus, I'm sick, so going out isn't really a good idea."

"Aw! Why not? You said you where healing, and it's fun!"

"Healing requires rest."

"And fresh air."

"I'm NOT going." Cresselia said giving Latias a stern look. Latias put on a sulking face and bowed her head.

"Okay…" She mumbled as she proceeded to pout. Cresselia rolled her eyes.

"Okay Latias. You can stop. I've made my decision, and that isn't going to work." Latias continued pouting, furrowing her brow as she did so. Her large eyes flooded with false sadness and she cocked her head slightly to the side. Even Cresselia admitted that the look was to die for.

"Oh alright! I'll go with you, but I better not get seen by any humans." Cresselia said rolling her eyes again. She knew she'd probably regret it, but it was the only way to get the eon dragon off her case. Latias squealed hugging the slightly bigger psychic type with her short, crimson arms.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed before dragging grabbing Cresselia's magenta paw in her own. She tugged slightly jerking her head towards the cave entrance.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go!" She exclaimed before dragging Cresselia out into the bitter night air. She dragged her through the night air at blinding speeds, nearly letting go in the process. Cresselia held on as if for dear life, for she knew for a fact she couldn't keep up with Latias if the two _did _get separated. At this point, she could only make the best of the situation. After all, she'd be spending the entire night with Latias.

* * *

Latias dragged Cresselia to a forested area all the way in Kanto. The commute didn't take very long thanks to Latias's speed. Latias grinned at her glittering lunar friend as she tugged her into a nearby bush. Cresselia raised an eyebrow.

"Latias, what the hell are we doing here?"

"Shh, you don't want the humans to try to catch you, do you?"

"I thought you came here with your friend before!?" Latias giggled quietly.

"Yeah, but I transformed into a person! My friend was already a person, so we didn't have to hide, but you can't turn into a person. If people see you, they might try to catch you. We can watch on the side, and wait for the fireworks!"

"Fire what?"

"Fireworks. There big sparkly explosions that light up the sky. They're awesome!"

"Why would anyone want to watch things blow up?" Latias laughed aloud at the question, but quickly covered her mouth. Cresselia frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry! It's just the way you said it… it was so funny. You'll see though, they're better than you think, really." Cresselia simply shrugged.

"Whatever." She mumbled. Latias grinned grabbing Cresselia paw. This time it was gentler and lacked the rough pulling and jerking of the last experience. The lunar Pokemon blushed faintly at the tender gesture, looking up at the crimson legendary.

"Well? Lets go see what's going on." She said tugging gently. Cresselia blushed slightly before floating by Latias's side. She was unsure of why holding hands with Latias tickled her heartstrings so much. Maybe it was the tenderness of it, but it still didn't make much sense. Latias was female, so holding her hand should repulse her. Shouldn't it have?

"So, Cresselia, who do you have a crush on?" Latias asked suddenly, causing Cresselia's thoughts to slip away. She stopped blinking in surprise.

"Um, no one." She admitted blushing a little.

"I used to have a big crush on Ash Ketchum!" She laughed blushing slightly.

"I'm over it now though. It wouldn't work, since he's human."

"Should that matter?" Cresselia questioned. She wasn't sure how, but the words somehow broke to the surface. Latias glanced over.

"Well, it's sort of… not excepted by humans and Pokemon alike. We're not supposed to like each other like that… it's… Against the rules of nature?"

"And who decided that?" Cresselia asked. She was mentally slapping herself for the sudden outbursts, but Latias didn't seem bothered, and simply smiled.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I thought Arceus did, but no one knows for sure. I mean, unless you met the guy you can't really say what he decided was right and wrong."

"He might be a she even." Cresselia laughed. Latias glanced over smiling softly at the lunar swan. Their eyes met setting bringing a tension between the two. Cresselia looked away sheepishly.

"Um… what?"

"You're smiling." Latias said giggling softly. Cresselia blushed madly.

"Um… so?"

"You don't smile a lot. You have a pretty smile." She said causing a blush to invade Cresselia's golden muzzle.

"Um… thank you?" She said not knowing how else to respond. Latias could feel the tension as well. She looked down at her claw, which was locked with Cresselia's. Her blush deepened and she released Cresselia's paw.

"Oh! Sorry, um… Valentines Fever. I didn't even think about it before I did it."

"It's quite alright." Cresselia responded with a gentle smile. Latias looked up, and found herself gazing into Cresselia's soft lavender eyes. Why was she staring into her eyes? Females didn't do that to females. Or did it matter?

"Hey, I think I hear some people out there. Should we get going?" Cresselia questioned. Latias nodded.

"Yeah, we probably should. I'd like to see some of the festivities before the real boom starts!" She laughed heading gliding off in the direction of the festival. Cresselia floated closely behind, keeping a careful eye out for any humans. There didn't appear to be any around.

"Look! Cresselia!" Latias called from further a head. Cresselia craned her swanlike neck in Latias direction and headed that way. Her gown – like wings trailing gently behind her. She could smell human food baking and here laughter. When she caught up to Latias, she saw that they where high above a dazzling festivity of red and pink lights and decorations. There where people selling food and drinks and games. There was even a large, pink and red Ferris wheel below.

"What is that?" Cresselia questioned nodding towards the giant spinning wheel. The lights glittered and flashed as it turned around.

"Oh! That's a Ferris wheel. I've been on one, they're tons of fun! It's a ride people build to go around and around. I wish you could go, but you'd risk getting caught." Latias said frowning slightly. Cresselia frowned as well, but it quickly faded as her nose caught a wonderful, sweet scent. The lunar Pokemon turned her nose to the sky, sniffing for whatever smelled so good. She turned to Latias, wondering if the dragon type could smell it too.

"Do you smell it? What is that?"

"That, my lunar friend, is the sweet smell of hot chocolate. Do you want one? I can get one to split, they're free after ten o'clock." She said grinning.

"How can you get one without getting caught?" She asked. Latias grinned before flashing white. Her form then changed into a girl, one very similar to her human companion Bianca. The sudden transformation startled Cresselia, and she glided back slightly causing Latias to giggle.

"It's me silly! Here, I'll go down and get one for us, and we can share. You stay here and keep hidden. I'll be right back." She said before dashing away before Cresselia could say anything. The lunar swan sighed and ducked her long, graceful neck down under the brush. Her pink wings stuck out slightly, but not enough to be seen at a distance. Now all she needed to do was wait. While she waited, she thought about her relationship with Latias. It seemed to have changed overnight practically. Maybe it was just Valentines fever, as Latias had said. She did like Latias, but as a friend, just as she did Latios. But, what if she was attracted to Latias? Was that wrong? It couldn't be. Love was love, and nothing should ever change that. But wait, she didn't love Latias. Why was she even thinking about it?

"Cresselia?" Latias voice piped from outside. Cresselia lifted her crescent shaped head to see Latias, back in her original dragon form and holding a pink cup in her crimson claws. It was decorated with various hearts and little cupids.

"Here. Don't you want to try it?" Latias said holding out the mug. Cresselia didn't hesitate to take it in her paws. The cup was warm, and comforting to the touch and the smell tickled her nose. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she tilted the cup slightly.

"Um… how do I get it out?" She questioned sheepishly. Latias giggled.

"Oh, that's right. You never used any human things before. You don't know how." She laughed taking the cup in her own claws. She floated next to Cresselia, holding the edge up to her lips.

"Here, just sip it out. It's a little hot, so be careful." She said smiling. Cresselia took a sip, closing her eyes as the sweet, chocolaty flavor washed over her tongue. A smile played on her lips as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

"Mmm,"

"I knew you'd like it!" Latias laughed taking the mug and sipping some herself. A soft song could be heard playing below, and some of the clatter had begun to settle. The twosome glanced over the edge of the hill down into the crowd. The humans had paired up, male to female, and they where moving slowly together. Latias smiled as Cresselia blinked in curiosity.

"What are they doing?" She whispered as if they where engaging in some sacred human ceremony that required absolute silence. Latias sighed tucking her wings down slightly.

"They're dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yup, they do it for fun, or when a male and a female really love each other, they dance. Of course.. two friends can dance together, too." She added quickly after. Cresselia glanced over.

"Well… what I'm pretty much asking is… would you like to dance?" Latias asked sheepishly.

"It's not hard, and you don't need legs to do it. Here, like this." Latias said taking Cresselia's paw. Cresselia hesitated, but got up grasping Latias paw.

"Now, take my other claw." She said holding out the other one. Cresselia grasped it as well, and the two glided together for a moment.

"This isn't as easy as it looks… are you sure you can get by without legs?" Cresselia asked causing Latias to giggle.

"Hey, I've seen Gyrados do it, and they don't have paws _or_ legs!" She giggled. Cresselia laughed as well, twirling around with Latias in an awkward, aerial ballroom dance.

"This _is_ pretty fun." Cresselia admitted looking up at Latias. Latias smiled back, staring into her dance partner's soft, lavender eyes. She leaned in closer until their faces where merely inches apart. A blush spread across Cresselia's golden muzzle, but she didn't say anything. Then, without much reason as to how or why, Latias kissed Cresselia on the lips. Cresselia's eyes widened at first, but slid closed and she sighed mentally at the amazing sensation. She followed Latias's movements, using her tongue to tangle with Latias's. Both females' bodies shivered with pleasure, and although Cresselia wasn't entirely sure what was happening, she knew she liked it. In a swift moment, Latias pulled away, blushing madly in embarrassment.

"I'm… sorry." She said turning away. Cresselia blinked before holding Latias underneath her chin. She brought her face up so that she was looking directly into the dragon's eyes.

"Why are you sorry? That was amazing. What was that?" Cresselia asked looking directly at Latias. The red eon blushed.

"A…. kiss… humans kiss when… Well… humans kiss each other when they really like each other."

"And mates kiss each other, but friends do it sometimes too. Right?" Cresselia asked quoting Latias' former words. Latias blushed.

"Well... yes… some friends do kiss each other... but they kind of kiss I gave you tonight.. is generally only shared by.. Mates."

"Oh…" Cresselia said blushing slightly. It was hard to think of what to say, but she knew she had to say _something_.

"Latias… are you attracted to me?" She asked suddenly causing a blushed to spread across Latias's face.

"Huh?"

"Are you attracted to me?" She asked again causing Latias to turn away.

"Well… I do think you're beautiful... and I do like you… but… we're girls… and girls don't do that." She said looking away. On the inside she was disgusted with herself, and she was sure Cresselia was disgusted with her as well.

"Says who?" Cresselia said suddenly. Latias craned her neck, looking up at Cresselia. Her eyes where soft and smiling.

"Unless you can get Arceus down her, and have him... or her start talking, I'm not buying this whole 'females can't fall in love with each other' thing. Where's the proof?" Latias blinked in surprise.

"Cresselia?"

"I like you, Latias, and you like me too. We're no different the Zapdos and Latios, and if anyone wants to argue against love they can kiss my ass!" Latias's eyes widened at Cresselia's sudden boos of enthusiasm, as well as her choice of words. It was amazing to see the normally calm legendary go off on a tirade, and spew a load of swears that she normally didn't use.

"You know what Latias? If Arceus tells me what we're doing is wrong, then so be it. I'll argue with him too! I'll argue until he blows my head off, and then when I'll argue with Giratina afterwards! Anyone who denies love is sick, and you know what else? I think I l – " but her words where cut off by a huge explosion in the distance. Cresselia's eyes grew wide and she ducked, covering her head with her paws. A squeal was ripped from her throat and her body trembled against the cold earth. It was Latias's laugh the calmed her, and she raised her head looking off into the night sky. Another explosion lit up the dark void, glittering in hundreds of marvelous colors. She glanced at Latias, who was still laughing.

"Those are the fireworks!" She laughed aloud, causing Cresselia to frown.

"Wow… I guess I have Valentines fever too…" Cresselia said getting up and dusting herself off. Her eyes turned to the sky, as another pink explosion took to the sky. It was shaped like a heart with many rings in the center. Cresselia gazed up in amazement.

"Wow… that's… beautiful." She said with her most slightly gaping. Latias grinned taking Cresselia's paw in her own.

"Like you." Latias said leaning her head on Latias's shoulder. Cresselia's blushed madly, but smiled holding Latias's claw gently.

"So, does this make us mates?" Cresselia questioned, not knowing what else to say. Latias smiled.

"If you want to be."

"I do." She said squeezing Latias's claw in her own. Another explosion lit up the sky, this one was shaped like a Luvdisc. Latias merely giggled leaning against Cresselia.

"Wait until Darkrai hears about this." She laughed.

* * *

_Whew!!! That was tough! D: So, what'd ya'll think of my first fluffy non X rated fic? Please tell me! D: _


End file.
